¿Volverás?
by Marinuqui
Summary: Pansy Parkinson vive los estragos de la guerra en la prisión de Azkaban. Sin embargo, todos los meses recibe una visita con la que quizás, merece la pena no perder la fe. Una promesa que parece ser siempre afirmativa.


**Disclaimer: ****_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. **

**Género: Romance**

**Personajes: Charlie Weasley/Pansy Parkinson.**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 2500.**

Pansy levantó la mirada con cierto esmero. La luz sobrepasaba casi las paredes, a su entender, aunque la verdadera realidad era que atravesaban los barrotes de la pequeña ventana situada en la parte superior de la celda. El aire fresco recorría la celda en la que ella se encontraba, y no pudo evitar estremecerse por ello. No estaba acostumbrada después de pasar cuatro años ya entre esos barrotes que le privaban de su verdadera libertad.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba cumpliendo su condena en la prisión más temida de todo el mundo mágico, donde la gente malvada era encerrada. En general, por haber matado o cometer crímenes de alto rango. La pregunta era… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ella para estar allí?

"Seguir sus ideales", pensaba muchas veces cuando se lo preguntaba en la penumbra del lugar. Y quizás, en cierto modo, era verdad. Se encontraba allí por ser partidaria del Señor Tenebroso. Por ser una mortífaga. ¿Había matado? No. ¿Había robado? No. ¿Había cometido un crimen mayor que el de seguir al ser más despreciado de ese mundo? No. Solamente había seguido aquello que le parecía adecuado o justo.

No era una mujer de carácter sensible, y menos filosófico. Pocas veces se había parado a detenerse sobre la vida, y menos sobre la justicia. Siempre le habían enseñado las cosas que necesitaba saber. Nunca le hacía hecho falta plantearse si era algo correcto y no, y en la soledad de la celda, tenía demasiado tiempo como para pensar en eso.

Y seguía pensando que los muggles eran seres inferiores a ellos. No tenía que ser al contrario. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso existía de verdad la igualdad? ¿Acaso no había diferencia alguna entre la gente? ¿Por qué ese empeño en poner a todos como iguales cuando no era la realidad así? ¿Acaso eran iguales los muggles que los magos? Eran preguntas que le reconcomían por dentro.

Ella sabía que los que no apoyaron a Lord Voldemort fueron encarcelados por este, pero muchas veces se cuestionaba como eran capaces de hacer lo mismo si era algo que tanto despreciaban y detestaban. Estaba claro que, por mucho que se creyesen mejores, no lo eran. Ni mucho menos. Todos eran unos cínicos. Muchos que no estuvieron a favor de los sangre limpia se convirtieron en traidores a la sangre, pero con el persistente maltrato a los elfos domésticos. ¿No era por la lógica de los magos seres iguales a ellos? Se reía en la cara que afirmase eso, cuando en el mundo de fuera eso no sucedía.

¿Qué es lo que ella había hecho mal? ¿El demostrar sus creencias y su desagrado? ¿No era libre de ello? ¿No podía escoger su bando o qué? ¿Acaso había matado a alguien? Ni siquiera participó en la guerra. Aún le resquemaba la marca de su antebrazo. Esa que ya había muerto para siempre. La acariciaba de vez en cuando con cuidado. Rememoraba esas noches en las que se la acariciaba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por tenerla, no como el inútil de Malfoy… ¡Y pensar que había estado enamorada de él! Y siendo su maldito perrito faldero…Le detestaba ahora tanto.

Porque él no había pagado su condena. El estúpido de Potter le salvó como agradecimiento por ser un vendido. Muchos le considerarían a Malfoy como un tipo que quizás había aprendido la lección. Pero no era más que otro traidor. Sobre todo a sus principios. Y eso le hacía ser casi peor de lo que lo era ella. Porque Pansy no renegaba de sus creencias, ni de sus ideales. No. Seguía creyendo en ellos y no se arrepentía. Incluso se sentía orgullosa de llevar esa marca en la piel, aunque eso conllevase a la pérdida del respeto por parte del resto de la gente.

Eran ellos los que pedían oportunidades. Como una especie de derecho que creían tener las personas, pero a la hora de la verdad, no los daban. Ellos tampoco. Rechazaban a los que eran distintos. ¿Dónde estaba esa tolerancia que tanto existía? Le parecía tan cínico…Pero tanto…Y ahora se encontraba allí, abrazándose a sí misma y pensando que, después de todo, ese mundo no merecía la pena. Y que puede que se lo mereciese, sí, pero iba a aguantar. Haría todo lo que fuese. Echaba de menos a sus padres, también a sus compañeros, e incluso, echaba de menos al imbécil de Draco Malfoy.

Pero no lloraría. No señor. No porque había una esperanza en su corazón después de todo. Algo que no creía que pudiese llegar a ocurrir, pero así había sido. De repente, algo golpeó el metal de las barras, provocando que la morena levantase su mirada, gris, para clavarlas en la figura del mago que se encontraba al otro lado.

-Parkinson, tienes una visita.

Y sonrió. Siempre la recibía una vez al mes, pero era más que suficiente como para que su corazón latiese desbocadamente y pudiese, de alguna manera u otra, salir de esa especie de burbuja y poder comunicarse con alguien del exterior. Con alguien que, sin tan siquiera ella llegar a comprenderlo, formaba una parte importante de su corazón.

Y sucedió. Una figura alta apareció delante de ella tras hacerse a un lado el guardia. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba cubierto por un sombrero sencillo y agradable, como siempre, aunque se le escapaba algún mechón que hacía saber de su color. Sus ojos marrones eran amigables, con un brillo de esos que hacían a la gente sonreír por el mero hecho de mostrar un optimismo propio de las personas. Los labios de la mujer se tornearon ante la presencia de ese hombre de ropas humildes y de gestos educados.

-Gracias-Le escuchó decir al guardia, mirándole de reojo para sonreír amistosamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él-Parkinson.

Sonrió. Siempre se saludaban así, por sus apellidos, aunque a ella le costaba a veces no nombrarle por su nombre. Charlie Weasley era uno de esos chicos cariñosos y carismáticos, que no pasaban desapercibidos, y menos siendo un Weasley. Eran estos destacados por el color de su cabello, por sus ropas y gestos. Y claro que había gente similar a él, pero eran especiales. Los Weasley siempre lo eran, y él no iba a ser una excepción.

-Weasley-Correspondió al saludo-Has venido antes de lo que creía.

-He tenido tiempo. Los dragones no están causando últimamente tantos problemas y me han dado algo de tiempo libre-Se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la zona de la ventana para mirar al exterior a través de ella. El cielo se encontraba igual de gris que cuando venía de la casa de su madre.

Molly Weasley no estaba de acuerdo para nada en que su hijo fuese a visitar a una de esas mortífagas a la prisión, y menos después de lo que le sucedió a Fred. Pero Charles tenía claro que Pansy no era la culpable de la muerte de su hermano, al igual que creía fervientemente en que la joven no sería capaz de matar a nadie. Era como Malfoy. Mala. Muy mala, pero no tanto como para llegar a ese extremo. La veía una mujer con sentimientos, y no alguien tan frío como para asesinar a alguien a sangre fría. Nunca.

-Creía que ibas porque te gustaba, y no por obligación.

-Y es así, Parkinson, pero me apetecía venir a visitarte. Me imaginaba que debías de estar muy aburrida.

La muchacha sonrió de lado ante esas palabras. Charlie no era un bromista como lo eran los gemelos, pero era ese chico que sabía decir lo adecuado en el momento justo. Era de esos hombres que eran capaces de hacerte sonreír tontamente ante cualquier cosa mencionada. Era él, y no otro. Y eso era lo que le asustaba, que un traidor a la sangre le causase tantos sentimientos como esos. Tantos que le llegaban a asustar.

Aún recordaba cómo se conocieron. El hermano mayor de Ron tuvo un amigo en Azkaban. Las razones no era interesantes en esta historia, pero fue a visitarle el día en el que le comunicaron que sería condenado para siempre con el beso del dementor. Y eso solo significaba la pérdida de esa persona a la que estimaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver a esa muchacha allí, en las celdas de esa prisión, y reconocerla.

Por detalles de su hermano cuando hablaba de la panda de Malfoy. Esos seres a los que consideraba unos estúpidos e inmaduros. Pero verla allí, con ese aspecto tan frágil, le hizo pensar que no todo debía de ser como se aparentaba. Y sin saber el cómo, ni el por qué, allí estaba meses después, en la celda de Pansy Parkinson. Aún recordaba cómo le había preguntado si era ella, y la aludida de escupió con el veneno propio de su casa que si era un Weasley. Y le resultó divertido porque la muchacha se veía destruida, sin ánimos de nada. Y no era para menos. Eso era una terrible pesadilla.

-Siempre preocupándote por mí, Weasley, y no deberías…No soy la persona indicada para ti-Señaló con una sonrisa de suficiencia propia de ella, intentando levantarse, aunque las fuerzas le flaqueaban.

-Déjame que te ayude-Se ofreció, aunque ella se apartó como si algo monstruoso fuese a tocarle. Nunca le dejaba tocarla. Nunca

-No necesito tu ayuda, Weasley. Sé levantarme sola.

Pansy era una orgullosa. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que la conoció, pero eso no quitaba para que quisiese ayudarla. La apreciaba. No. La quería. El cómo no lo sabía, pero la quería. Puede que porque en el fondo, veía a una chica que lo único que pedía era un poco de amor que seguramente nadie le habría proporcionado. No como se hacía en su familia, por ejemplo.

-Hermione te manda saludos. Espera que sigas sin desanimarte-Pansy asintió.

Para sorpresa de ella, Granger salió a defenderla argumentando que no había estado presente en la batalla de Hogwarts, y que por tanto, no había participado ni siquiera a favor del Señor Tenebroso. Y aunque le condenaron, la pena fue menor gracias a esa intervención que ni elo mismo Ministro de Magia llegaba a comprender. Y menos ella, la que se había pasado junto a Draco gran parte de sus largos años en esa escuela molestando a la sangre sucia.

Pero Hermione fue clara: "Tú no me caes bien, y yo tampoco a ti, Pansy. Pero lo que sí que tengo claro es que la justicia tiene que ser justicia, y no merecías ser castigada por algo que en el fondo no llegaste a hacer." Era increíble, pero así había sucedido.

Y desde entonces, siempre que Charles visitaba a Pansy, le mandaba saludos cordiales de Hermione. Y ella, aunque al principio le respondía con un "que se la lleven los demonios y el fantasma de Lord Voldemort", con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a responder de la misma forma.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte, entonces-Logró pronunciar-¿Se ha casado ya con la comadreja?-Escuchó el bufido que le hizo sonreír-Perdona… ¿Se ha casado con Ron ya?

-Dentro de un mes…Aún no me puedo creer que mi hermano menor se vaya a casar-Parecía confuso y algo triste, para sorpresa de Pansy. El chico se situó a su lado-Me alegro por él. Hermione es una chica fantástica.

-Juraré no haberlo dicho, pero…Tu hermano tiene mucha suerte, cierto-Charlie rio por lo bajo, entre dientes, y el corazón de Pansy se sobresaltó-Pero no pareces tan feliz como dices ser.

-No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad?

-Difícil, Weasley, difícil-Sonrió para intentar hacer que se sintiese más a gusto-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que te preocupas por mí?-Inquirió el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Siempre se preocupaba por él. Lo tenía claro. No era algo de lo que dudase. No obstante, no era de esas chicas que se dedicaban a demostrar sus sentimientos. Eso nunca. No era lo más adecuado, y menos allí, donde una debía mantener la compostura y su faceta de persona seria.

-Pues contéstame entonces. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Mi hermano pequeño me supera, Pansy. Siento como que él ha vivido más que yo. Todos mis hermanos lo han hecho. Y tienen a alguien que les quiere-Rio amargo-Yo siempre voy a ser Charlie, el solterón, el que ama a los dragones…Nunca voy a ser Charlie, el chico que se siente solo por las noches. El que quiere ser querido-Volvió a reír-Te debo parecer un perdedor.

-No, Weasley. En verdad, te comprendo. Yo también muchas veces me siento sola. Muchas. Y parece que a la gente que estaba antes conmigo ya no le importe lo que me suceda.

-No somos tan diferentes entonces-Habló Charlie con cierta tristeza y dolor, aunque este era apaciguado por la comprensión de esa chica que hasta hace muy poco se le antojaba la mujer más fría del universo.

-En el fondo, creo que sí que lo somos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos coincidir en algo-Aclaró ella, sorprendiéndose de llegar a esa conclusión con tan solo la mirada de él.

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Él no está contigo?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, la única persona que me visita eres tú. Y aun no entiendo la razón. No soy buena persona para ti, Charlie. Nunca lo voy a ser-Dijo convencida, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-A veces, sin querer, elegimos aquello que no nos conviene, pero es lo que nos hace feliz-Afirmó el chico con una sonrisa-Y yo me alegro mucho de estar a tu lado, Pansy.

La muchacha sonrió sin poder evitarlo, carraspeando después ante esas palabras dichas por su compañero en esos momentos. El hombre levantó la mano, como si de un impulso se tratase, para acariciar su rostro con cuidado. Y ella se dejó, sintiendo la fuerte mirada de él sobre sus ojos, analizándolos paso a paso, poco a poco. Y no pudo evitarlo. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro.

-Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, es que…

-Es que nada-Respondió, cortando lo que ella fuese a decir-Si te gusta, no deberías alejarte de ello, Pansy. No te alejes de mí, por favor.

Y ella asintió, sonrojada por las palabras del muchacho, que sonreía abiertamente. Solo quedaban segundos. Segundos de silencio en los que la mano de Charlie se deslizaba por la piel blanquecina de ella. Siempre le gustaba dejar claro que ella le gustaba, aunque la aludida no se percatase de ese hecho. Poco le importaba mientras que ella le dejase disfrutar de su momento.

La noche empezaba a cernerse sobre la prisión, y la hora de visita estaba a punto de acabar.

-¿Volverás?

Esa era la pregunta de Pansy siempre, con un poco de temor de que no fuese así. Y Charlie siempre le contestaba de la misma manera.

-Siempre.

-Adiós, Weasley.

-Adiós, Parkinson.

Y la dejaba sumida en la soledad, como siempre. Pero dentro de un mes se volverían a ver, y así, Pansy podría tener de nuevo la certeza de que ese "siempre" no era un cinismo más de la cruda realidad.

**Nota de la autora: Hola. La verdad es que no me imaginaba que me saliese nada decente de estos dos juntos pero, para mi sorpresa, creo que no ha quedado nada mal. No es un romance en sí, pero hay sentimiento por parte de los dos, y algo creíble ha quedado. Espero que os entretenga al menos. Un beso y suerte en el reto :)**


End file.
